


What lies behind the surface

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Little Dialogue, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sobbing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, all the boys will be hurt, enjoy, i make them cry, roman has low self esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the tags!! they impotantthis is just some short angst, cause i felt like it uwu.





	1. Anger

 

To say Logan was a little angry would be an understatement. He was so incredibly angry. And it was for such a small occurrence as well; he messed up a simple math question. Almost screaming, he set the pen down and tried to calm down.

 _"Breath,"_  he told himself, desperately trying to get his emotions back in control.

 _"Breath,"_ he commanded herself.

 _"What a pointless thing to get mad at anyway,"_ he said, letting out a choked sob.

Slamming his hands over his mouth, he kept telling herself to stop. Wiping away the tears, he grabbed his pen and tried to write more, only to be interrupted by the little splashes of water that fell on his work. Watching as his tears smudged his work, he cried harder, throwing his pen at the window and swiping all his papers onto the floor in a rage. Grabbing a pillow he screamed as loud as he could, feeling her throat protest. Hot tears fell down his face, wetting the front of his shirt. Throwing the pillow to the floor, he fell to his knees, fully crying.

 _"Why are you crying?"_  he thought, getting mad at himself.

“There is nothing to cry about! its a stupid work!” he said out loud, burring his face in his hands.

Papers strewn all around him, he sat, trying to calm down. Furiously wiping tears, he tried to get his breath steady.

“You’re ok,” he told himself, managing to steady his breathing. Uncurling from his ball on the floor he stood on shaky legs and started to gather his papers.

”It’s ok” He repeated to himself, breathing deep. Placing the papers on the desk, he dove into bed, and grabbed the covers, starting to cry again.

 _"You’re ok,"_ he lied to himself, over and over, till his cries subsided. Lifting his head, and checking the time, he got up, feeling numb. With his now silent head, he sat at his desk, and started to work again.


	2. Sadness

With a loud sob, the boy collapsed on his bed, tears streaming down his face. HIs shoulders shook with every sob. Not bothering to take off his shoes or jacket, he curled up in his bed, burring his face into his pillow. His whole body was shaking. Desperately, the boy tried to even out his breathing.

“ _Hold_ _in_ , _breathe_ _out_ ,” he chanted in his head. He sat up and furiously wiped his tears.

“ _It’s_ _ok_ _Pat_ ,” he told himself, trying to put on a smile. Using the sleeves of his cardigan to wipe more tears, he fell back onto his bed, sobbing harder.

“ _Nothing_ _bad_ _has_ _even_ _happened,_ ” his mind screamed at him, making him feel guilty. Hearing a knock at his door, he instantly fell quiet, holding his breath. Silent tears raced over his face, his cardigan and shirt wet with his emotions. The same person knocked again, before walking away with a sigh. Patton stayed quiet for a little longer, holding back his sobs before letting go. He lay there in his bed, crying for what felt like hours. When his tears finally dried, becoming nothing more than stains on his cheeks he got up, on shaky legs. Heading to the bathroom he washed his face, and practiced his smile in the mirror. Changing his wet shirt and cardigan, he sighed before plastering his fake smile on, opening the door to his room and heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Please leave kudos and comment if you wanna uwu


	3. Self-Loathing

Roman stormed into his room, on the verge of tears. Trying to choke back his feelings, he ran to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Looking up at the mirror, he had to refrain from shattering it.

 _"Pathetic,"_ his thoughts whispered.

 _"Crybaby,"_ they taunted. He stormed out, hitting his bed hard, covering his head with a pillow.

 _"Stupid,_ " they chanted, seeming to get louder.

 _"You live in your fantasy world,"_ they cried, _"because no one loves or needs you in the real world."_ Roman let his tears fall, hidden in his room.

 _"Fake prince,"_  his thoughts screamed. He couldn’t help but agree.

"Worthless," he whispered to himself, silent tears running over his cheeks. Pushing his pillow off of his face, he wiped his tears off his face, only to have them replaced with more. Sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest, he heard his thoughts scream all their accusations. With a small laugh devoid of all good emotions, he said with a sigh, “True,” to everyone he heard. Staying in his ball till his tears subsided, his head thundered with negative thoughts. Uncurling from his safe spot, he stretched his legs, now asleep. With a quiet, “ouch,” he stood, facing his mirror. Grabbing a wash cloth, he washed the tear stains from his cheeks, and looked up at his reflection. It seemed to whisper, " _horrendous"_  to him. With a sigh and a stretch, Roman plastered large, fake smile on his face, and practiced his lines in the mirror.

“I’m fine” he repeated, until his voice stopped cracking. Turning to leave the bathroom, he plastered his too large and extra smile on. No-one would be able to tell that it was fake. He was an actor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hope you didn't cry to much lol cause i know i did writing this! come yell at me at @randomprojectedtrashcutie on tumblr! And don't forget to yell at me for grammer


End file.
